


夜未眠

by sashach



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach
Summary: 「你們還在營業嗎？」一個男人的聲音問道。他的語氣近乎困惑。巴奇帶著微笑轉過身，正要回答的時候卻在瞬間頓了一下。瞬間即明白美國隊長本人剛剛走進他的咖啡館。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IsabellaJack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaJack/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Would You Stay Up With Me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324753) by [IsabellaJack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaJack/pseuds/IsabellaJack). 



> 作者按：我從來沒寫過現代冬跟美隊，希望你們喜歡。

他總是留到很晚，咖啡館也因此繼續開門營業。至少到凌晨三點左右。

巴奇・巴恩斯是一個失眠患者，他猜想外面大概有與他狀況相似的人，他們或許需要咖啡或一塊蛋糕或一些舒眠的茶。需求不一而足，巴奇樂意幫忙。

他擦拭櫃台，打掃自家咖啡館。這家咖啡館多年來是家族事業，如今是他對家人僅有的記憶。他很愛咖啡館，喜歡為客人送上他親手製作的咖啡。他的咖啡是城裡最好的。至少他是這麼想的，怎樣。

他把頭髮梳到後面綁成髻，把掉落的髮絲吹開，開始清理所有的桌子。

每個人都離開了。替他工作的雙胞胎在兩小時帶著疲乏的微笑向他揮手道別。其中一個還在門口停下說道：「今晚試試早點睡吧，巴奇。」

巴奇微笑，不當一回事。「沒用的，皮特洛。你們先走吧。我們明天見。」

他抬頭看看時鐘，時間是凌晨一點。咖啡館周邊的店家都已經打烊休息了，除了他之外。他會在約莫凌晨三點的時候打烊，清晨六點半開門營業。他的睡眠時間就這麼多。不知怎的，對他已經足夠，尤其他又住在樓上。

他的腳正隨著保羅・賽門的 “50 Ways to Leave Your Lover” 的節奏輕拍，幾乎是跳著舞在幾張桌子之間來回。他自小就聽那個傢伙的歌，只因為他的父母很喜歡他的音樂。

掛在門上的鈴鐺響起時，他正背對著入口。

「馬上為您服務。」他說道，把椅子放回原處，拿走兩個空杯子。

「你們還在營業嗎？」一個男人的聲音問道。他的語氣近乎困惑。

巴奇帶著微笑轉過身，正要回答的時候卻在瞬間頓了一下。瞬間即明白美國隊長本尊剛剛走入他的咖啡館。巴奇努力維持臉上禮貌的微笑，幸好他成功了。他沒有猶豫，因為他想表現鎮定，同時也不想讓對方覺得難為情。

美國隊長已經被視為名人對待，而且依他目前的穿著看來，他肯定是不想被認出來。卡其褲和一件淺藍色襯衫的組合，還有一頂藍色帽子，絕對不是理想的偽裝。巴奇很想告訴他這並不管用，可是他不敢。

他終於找回自己的聲音。「是啊。我們還在營業中。一直到三點。先找個位子坐，我馬上為您服務。」

巴奇走到他在櫃台後面的位置，盡量讓自己冷靜下來。他的心臟正以每秒一英里的速度跳動，他可以感覺自己雙手在顫抖。

美國隊長在他的咖啡館內。他在這裡。就在這裡。活生生的本尊。不在電視或電腦螢幕上。不在他很久以前存在手機裡的圖像裡。不在他的課本裡。也不在他存下來的報章剪報裡，還有他高中時候貼在睡床牆上的海報裡。

他就在他對面。

美國隊長。

史蒂夫・羅傑斯。

他青春期的偶像。

「我的老天爺。」他小聲喃喃自語。

他把手洗淨擦乾才走過去。

通常，客人會走過來點餐，但他不忍心告訴美國隊長他應該那樣做。今天晚上，他是他的服務生。這是他能為這個人做的事。

「好。我們有咖啡、紅茶。菜單在上面，如果你想要其它的⋯⋯」

「我想要有鎮靜效果，可以幫助我入睡的，有嗎？」他抬頭向巴奇微笑。

巴奇的心沉了下去。

近看之下，他的眼睛周圍有黑眼圈，而且他看起來極度疲憊。

「不如這樣吧。」巴奇說道。「給我一秒鐘，讓我看看可以做什麼。」

他一路走回到店鋪後面，看見他今天上午烤的餅乾時，鬆了一口氣。他拿了最後五片餅乾，倒了一杯冰牛奶。

他走回到他身邊，輕輕地將餐點放在桌上。

「來，這樣應該可以。」

_我猜想，我也希望如此。_

巴奇看見對方輕輕笑了出來。

「餅乾？」

「沒錯。」巴奇把他一直在使用的毛巾放在肩膀上。「我自己烤的，但可別跟人說喔，因為我是偶而才烤的。」

「好，我不會說的。」美國隊長對他微笑道。「謝謝。」

還來不及制止自己，巴奇回以一個明亮的笑容。他最不想要的就是奉承這個人。於是，他點點頭，繼續打掃。他還剩一張桌子要清理。完成後，他回到櫃台後面，坐在收銀機附近。

他繼續按日常慣例做自己的事。他打開筆電，下載當天的課程，拿出筆記本等待。他的目光飄到那個人的身上。美國隊長本尊就坐在那裡吃著他烤的餅乾。

美國隊長面前此刻放了一本筆記本。他好像正在畫素描。巴奇馬上將注意力轉回到自己的筆電上，以免對方發現他一直在注視著他。巴奇實在不想讓他覺得難為情，截至目前還頗有成效。

他把耳機插入筆電，但只用一邊耳塞聆聽，以防對方叫他或什麼。他接著開始聽課，做筆記。

直到他正在聆聽課後討論的時候，他感覺到美國隊長站了起來，把空杯子和空盤子拿到櫃台。

巴奇微笑，拔出耳機，將影像暫停。

美國隊長真誠地對他微笑。「謝謝你。非常好吃。」

「不客氣。」巴奇站起來說道，將玻璃杯和盤子收走。

「我要付你多少錢？」

「店家請客。」他說。

轉過頭的時候，他看見一個表情不耐的美國隊長。

「別這樣⋯⋯」

巴奇揮揮手。「餅乾不在菜單上，所以我不能收你錢。」

「好，那牛奶呢？」

「我過午夜不收錢。」

「真的假的？」

巴奇聳肩。「嗯。」

他收錢，可是誰管啊。美國隊長又不會再光顧他的咖啡館。

美國隊長環顧四周。「我沒看見關於這個的告示。」

「了解。我會處理的。」

他們四目相視，進行一場互盯比賽，直到巴奇再度聳肩，美國隊長露出笑容，低頭將皮夾收起。

「我真的希望原因與我的身份無關。」他說。

巴奇靠過去，手肘擱在櫃台上。「如果真是這樣的話，我早就會要求一張自拍照了，老兄。」

美國隊長笑了出來。

巴奇心情翱翔。

他讓美國隊長笑了。

他，詹姆斯・布坎南・巴恩斯，讓美國隊長笑了。

「謝謝你⋯⋯呃，我不曉得你叫什麼名字。」

「我叫巴奇。」

「我是史蒂夫。」他伸出一隻手。

巴奇覺得自己好像在夢中，而他正在看著自己和史蒂夫・羅傑斯握手。

「晚安了，巴奇。」

「晚安，史蒂夫。」

走向門口的半路，史蒂夫回頭向巴奇點點頭。

巴奇揮手道別，看著他消失在夜裡。

他一動也不動地待在原地約莫十秒，才用雙手抹了一把臉。

「我剛剛跟史蒂夫・羅傑斯說晚安。」他喃喃自語，搖搖頭笑道。

一直到他結束複習研究所的課程、整理環境、打烊關門，那個笑容一直掛在他的臉上。

巴奇・巴恩斯並不相信他還會遇再到類似這樣的夜晚。


	2. Chapter 2

「你幹嘛做餅乾啊？」

旺達悄悄地湊近巴奇的身邊，以低沈的聲音，用厚重的口音問道，差點把他嚇得魂飛魄散。

「天啊，不要這樣！妳明知道那會把我嚇一跳。」

她微笑，卸下巫婆角色，揭露道：「是誰營業到清晨四點啊。」

「是三點。而且我之所以烤餅乾是因為我晚上要吃。」

她把手臂交抱於胸前。「那對睡眠沒有幫助，你知道的。」

「旺達⋯⋯我永遠都無法正常睡覺。沒有用的。還不如利用時間唸書，試試做些新的咖啡飲料。」

她面無表情地看了他一眼才離開廚房。

他吐出一直憋著的一口氣。他並沒有告訴任何美國隊長來過，他也沒打算跟任何人說。這對他來說非常特別，他想留著這個秘密。

他把一部分餅乾藏在一個雙胞胎不知道的地方，如此一來，他今晚出現的時候便能享用了。

「如果，巴奇。」他提醒自己。「如果⋯⋯老天爺。」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

那天晚上，巴奇靜心等待。

但史蒂夫・羅傑斯並沒有出現。巴奇難過地對自己微笑，將自己烤的餅乾放回餅乾罐裡。

「就知道不可能有這麼好的事。」

他最後一次把目光投向大門。

門沒開。

他用手捋過頭髮。「這種事果真一生只有一次齁。」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

史蒂夫・羅傑斯現身是一個星期後的事。

巴奇正在咬著臉頰內側，解決線上小組的老師所提出的商務問題。對方給他們 24 小時提交答案，但巴奇想提前交，而且他已經進行到一半，手指飛快打字，有人在此時清了清他們的喉嚨。

巴奇驚訝地抬頭，因為他並沒聽見開門的聲音。

看見史蒂夫・羅傑斯，他心舞飛揚。

再次見面。

在這裡。

巴奇傻呼呼地對他揮手。「喔，嗨！」

「你會不會剛好有那些餅乾呢？」史蒂夫有些不好意思地問。

他看起來就跟上次一模一樣。只是這一次，他穿的是一件黑色皮衣。他應該是把帽子脫掉了，因為那頂帽子被壓扁在他的兩手之間。巴奇發現自己大概對眼前這個男人看得出神了。

但巴奇想起對方剛剛說的話，心情霎時沉了下來，因為他今天或昨天都沒烤餅乾。

他的臉上一定寫了答案，因為史蒂夫很快便說：「或者牛奶。牛奶也行。」

巴奇迅速站起來，差點撞翻他的筆電。「沒有餅乾，可是讓我看看還有什麼辦法。」

「巴奇，沒關係的⋯⋯」

史蒂夫・羅傑斯記得他的名字大概比他在畢業典禮上聽見自己的名字還要興奮激昂。

「不，不，沒事的。」巴奇背對著他，把手一揮，說道。「我還有更棒的東西。」

他消失在後面的廚房裡，拿了他替自己留下來的丹麥酥皮麵包，倒了一杯牛奶，幾乎是用跑的回到前面去。他真的不想要史蒂夫離開。看見對方在上回那張桌子前面坐著，他鬆了一口氣。

「來。」巴奇輕輕地把小盤子和那杯牛奶放在桌上。

史蒂夫抬頭看著他，目光溫暖。「這是什麼？」

「牛奶，還有大概是我吃過最好的丹麥酥皮麵包。」

「真的？」他對巴奇微笑，巴奇覺得自己好像胸口被揍了一拳，一時無法呼吸。

他微微咳嗽，點點頭。「嗯。嗯，真的。」

史蒂夫挑眉。「這在菜單上嗎？」

「沒。」巴奇笑著說。

他們真的不在菜單上。旺達從他們最喜歡的烘焙店買了一些丹麥酥皮麵包，巴奇把自己的留著稍晚吃，事前並不知道史蒂夫・羅傑斯會出現。

巴奇很慶幸他把麵包留著。他覺得很開心。

「巴奇，別這樣。」史蒂夫肩膀鬆垂，目光朝下。

「什麼？」巴奇幾乎揮動他的雙臂。「我是認真的。」

史蒂夫沒有碰麵包或牛奶。

「是這樣的，我不希望你以為我選在午夜以後過來是因為東西是免費的。」

巴奇忍不住大聲笑了出來。「天啊⋯⋯你為什麼覺得我會這樣想呢？」

史蒂夫聳聳肩，搓著他後脖子。巴奇靠在對面的椅子上，手肘抵著椅背。

「我根本不認為史蒂夫・羅傑斯是個摳門的人。」

史蒂夫紅了臉，那是何等旖旎的風景啊。巴奇瞬間失了魂。

「我只是不希望你以為我在佔你好客的便宜。」史蒂夫一邊說一邊調整那杯牛奶旁邊的刀叉。

_這個傢伙。怎麼這麼可愛？_

「放心。你如果想要覺得心安的話，這個丹麥酥皮麵包並不在菜單裡，再說⋯⋯有你的陪伴也蠻好的。」

史蒂夫為他微笑，巴奇發現自己正注視著那張臉，回以一個笑容。巴奇這時意識到史蒂夫・羅傑斯氣宇軒昂，幾乎只屬天上才有。

「你為什麼都營業到這麼晚？」史蒂夫問道，語氣輕柔。

這回輪到巴奇臉紅了，原因不是那個問題，而是他被發現看著這個男人看得出神了。

_也許沒有。我就假裝自己並沒有在看他。_

他清了清喉嚨。「我是個失眠患者。我很少睡覺，而且就算有，也只是幾個小時而已。」

他不曉得自己為什麼會說出真正的原因。通常人們問起的時候，他只是告訴他們這有助於業績。

可是現在，他發現自己想對史蒂夫掏心挖肺，傾訴所有。

_嗯，都說出來了。覆水難收。_

巴奇聳聳肩膀，史蒂夫看起來像是完全明白他的意思。

「我也是。」史蒂夫輕輕地坦承。「所以我很高興你們還開著。我幾乎可以在這裡靜坐、放鬆，卻不是在大廈裡。」

巴奇的表情變得柔和。「你可以留在這裡⋯⋯即使我們打烊了⋯⋯」

史蒂夫側投，微笑的臉孔帶著疑問。

巴奇輕輕笑了笑，搖搖頭。「對不起⋯⋯我只是很明白全世界都睡著的時候，只有自己還醒著是什麼感覺。」

「有好一陣子⋯⋯我倒是相反⋯⋯睡了七十年，而全世界都醒著，往前進。」他接著笑了笑，幾乎有些迷濛的雙眸看著巴奇。「然而，我還是在這裡。還是格格不入。好像我還在沈睡，還被冰凍。」

巴奇竭盡所能不讓自己繞過桌子去擁抱這個人。

這中間要理解的事情很多，就在那一瞬間，他明白自己永遠都無法想像對方到底歷經了什麼。

他能做的就是聆聽和了解。而且也要他有那個運氣才行。

此刻，他微笑看著那個酥皮麵包。「我有可靠證據顯示這個丹麥酥皮麵包可以解決所有煩惱。」

史蒂夫開懷大笑，巴奇認為這是一個小小的勝利。

「這樣啊！」

「沒錯。」

「好。我就相信你。」

「你如果需要什麼，我就在那裡。」

「好。謝謝你，巴奇。」

「隨時樂意幫忙。」他發現自己是真的那個意思。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

巴奇無法恢復先前的極端專注。他的目光會悄悄瞄過去，看見史蒂夫在繪畫。史蒂夫的手機有一度響起，他把手機關掉，臉上一副厭煩的表情。巴奇決定重新把他的作業樂讀一遍，做一些修改，因為他的腦子此刻也無法提供新的點子做補充。

一個小時後，與上回相同，史蒂夫向他走來，手肘搭在櫃台上，微笑道：「你想我可不可以為了麻煩你付錢⋯⋯」

巴奇笑著站了起來。「不，史蒂夫。你如果這麼想付錢給我，你可以早上或下午過來⋯⋯」

「我希望。我只是⋯⋯」他的面容憂鬱。「我身邊的人越少越好。」

巴奇頓了頓才鼓起勇氣。

「為什麼？」他問道。

「這時刻提醒我錯過了什麼，還有我在冰層底下有多久了。孤獨似乎比較安全。現在都幾乎是正常的了。」

巴奇的心碎了，史蒂夫看起來像是意識到自己剛剛說了什麼，這場對話有多麼深入，因為他不安地輕笑一聲，雙手塞進口袋裡。

「再說，人們會想要合照和簽名，我也無法拒絕，不知不覺就會引起一陣騷動⋯⋯」

「史蒂夫？」

他終於看著巴奇，巴奇予以一個安慰的笑容。

「那只是一句玩笑話⋯⋯就算你真的想在大白天過來，我會確保沒有騷擾你的。」

「真的？」

「嗯。而且有個替我工作的孩子，快手快腳，連走路都很快，所以我會指派他到你的座位擋掉那些討厭的人。」

「他們並不討厭⋯⋯」

「我知道⋯⋯」

史蒂夫的目光瞄到那台筆電，他眉頭揪起。「你剛剛好像很忙的樣子⋯⋯我是不是妨礙到你了？」

「沒有⋯⋯只是作業而已。」

「喔⋯⋯」史蒂夫臉上的表情很困惑。

「喔，我是商管系畢業的⋯⋯那是幾年前的事了，可是我很想念上課，所以我現在上網路課程。還是商管。」

史蒂夫點點頭。「所以⋯⋯你不喜歡到學校去？」

「我很想，可是很困難，你知道嗎。」巴奇解釋道，一隻手撓著他的太陽穴。「我的其中一個夢想是取得我的碩士學位，可是我被研究所拒絕了好多次。我的意思是⋯⋯我不曉得我為什麼不符合他們的資格要求。我已經有商管學位了，而且我一輩子都在幹我們的家族事業。從小就是。換言之，我在現實世界裡有經驗了。我根本就是在經營一門事業。」

「所以你的最好的第二個選擇就是線上學習。」史蒂夫說道，明白他的意思。

「嗯，我報名上一些免費課程，有些需要付費⋯⋯」

「你看起來做得不錯。」史蒂夫環顧四周，才又看著他，笑容溫柔。「你並不需要什麼文憑。」

「嗯⋯⋯可是你知道⋯⋯」

他沒把話說完，因為他實在不曉得該如何清楚表達他為什麼需要那份文憑。這是他長久以來的夢想。

「我上過美術學校，之前⋯⋯」史蒂夫開口道。

「我知道！」巴奇馬上說道，隨即紅了臉。「那個，呃⋯⋯我們在學校裡有學到關於你的事。」

「喔。」史蒂夫看來有些不好意思。「嗯，好。那真是很抱歉。」

「你開什麼玩笑？那是我最喜歡的科目了！」

就這麼著，巴奇揭穿了自己的底細。他剛剛才透露他是個大粉絲。他無法把話收回，而且也他感覺自己漲紅了臉。史蒂夫以興味盎然但溫柔的表情看著他，他真的好想躲在櫃台後面。

巴奇努力挽回這一切，無論這一切到底是什麼。

「我是說⋯⋯那個，那是個蠻容易的科目——並不是說你所經歷的一切很容易——天啊，我並不是說我知道或可能知道你經歷過什麼——」

「巴奇⋯⋯」史蒂夫說道，隨即哈哈大笑。「沒關係。你就別說了。」

「好。」

史蒂夫看著他，目光柔和，巴奇也看著他，因為他的腦筋一時無法思考下一步該怎麼做。該怎麼化解這件事。

他們之間好像進行一場可笑的互瞪比賽，直到史蒂夫垂下眼睛，說道。「我不打擾你了。」

巴奇想要找回自己的聲音卻無法。於是，他只是在史蒂夫抬眼看他的時候點點頭。

「回頭見。」史蒂夫小聲說道，然後戴上帽子，離開店舖。

等到門關上後，巴奇才用雙手抱頭。

「你就是要破壞一切，巴奇。你一定要這麼做就是了。你明明表現得很好啊。齁呦！」

巴奇認真希望他並未破壞一切，希望史蒂夫・羅傑斯會再度回來。

他真的、真的希望如此。


	3. Chapter 3

巴奇把新鮮出爐的餅乾裝進他的個人餅乾罐裡，腦子則出現各式各樣的矛盾想法。

旺達從他身後出現，他迅速轉過身，雙手叉腰。

「旺達，妳覺得我看起來有很成熟又聰明嗎？」

她頓了頓，聳聳肩。「你如果是在問你看起來是不是很性感，那你的確是。」

「拜託，不要說那種話。我簡直就是妳哥哥。」

「安啦。我只是在回答你真正想問的問題。」

他不把她的話當一回事，就在此刻，她的弟弟走了進來。

「皮特洛。」旺達轉向她的弟弟，用他們的母語跟他說話。

巴奇用驚恐的表情看著他們。「嘿，我跟你們說過多少次，談論我的時候不要用你們的母語。」

「我以為你不會說我們的語言。」旺達挑眉回答。

巴奇面無表情地看著她。「妳根本就指著我跟他說話。」

她咯咯笑了出來，他決定就這麼原諒她，因為可以看見這個小女生的笑容，他滿心溫暖。

但他還是轉過去看著她的雙胞胎弟弟，問道：「我看起來像我的年紀嗎？」

「這個嘛⋯⋯」小伙子聳聳肩。「就一個上了年紀的人來說，當然啦。」

巴奇雙眼眯起。「你以為我幾歲？」

「誒，四十五？」

巴奇倒抽一口氣。「我三十五！」

皮特洛又聳肩。「接近啦。」

「什——」巴奇揮舞手臂。「趁我還沒開除你，趕快給我出去。」

皮特洛向他眨眨眼睛，離開廚房去招呼客人。旺達走過來拍拍他的喪氣垂下的肩膀。「沒關係的。我會猜是⋯⋯四十？」

他俏皮地拍開她的手，回到前場去服務他的客人。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

那天午夜，巴奇有些惶惶不安。原因有二。其一、史蒂夫不會出現。其二、史蒂夫會出現。

他好想回到第一個晚上的輕鬆自在。於是，他做好心理準備，替自己泡了一杯綠茶。

午夜剛過，巴奇聽見門被打開的聲音，忍不住露出傻氣的微笑。

_還說什麼故作瀟灑啊。_

史蒂夫看來英俊瀟灑，風采依舊，而且這一次，他帶了一本較平常還大的畫簿。

「你好啊，巴奇！」

「嘿！」巴奇從椅子上站起來，往前靠在櫃台上。「最近好嗎？」

「很好。」史蒂夫神彩奕奕。「你呢？」

「很好。」

史蒂夫示意他會坐在平常的位子上。巴奇向他點點頭，隨即回到後面去把餅乾加熱到剛好的溫度。他倒了一杯牛奶，又匆匆趕出去，但一回到前場，他又一派輕鬆地走向史蒂夫，戲劇化地把餅乾呈現在他面前。

「將將！還是的熱喔。」

史蒂夫的笑容簡直可結束戰爭，巴奇對自己竟有此認識嚇了一跳。他怎麼膽敢做這樣的判斷。

「太謝謝你了！老實說，我一整天都在想著這些餅乾。」史蒂夫咬了一口，心滿意足地嗯了一聲，巴奇努力不去對那個聲音做任何想像。

_不行。想都不能想。_

「我應該告訴你，巴奇⋯⋯吃了你的餅乾之後，我沒辦法吃別的餅乾了。」

巴奇覺得自己簡直開心到快要爆炸了。「真的？」

史蒂夫點點頭，喝了一口牛奶。「小娜今天早上買了一些，我連一個都無法吃完。她這一整天都給我擺臭臉。」

「如果你要的話，我可以給你食譜。」巴奇靠在史蒂夫對面的椅子上說道。

史蒂夫搖搖頭。「不，我要吃你的餅乾。」

巴奇頓了頓，止住呼吸，因為這樣的回答讓他不知該作何反應。

史蒂夫顯然也在經歷同樣的狀況，因為他的臉已經脹紅了。

「我的意思是，」史蒂夫的手往周圍揮動。「你把餅乾烤得很好吃。」

巴奇幾乎想告訴他，他很樂意餘生都會他烤餅乾。

_天啊⋯⋯控制一下你自己。_

「謝謝。」他小聲地說。「我還是要說我很樂意給你食譜⋯⋯」

史蒂夫對他微笑。「我會把廚房燒掉的。」

巴奇回應他的笑容，搖搖頭。「你對抗過外星人，我很難相信餅乾會把你擊垮。」

史蒂夫為此輕聲笑了出來，又咬了一口餅乾。「相信我。沒什麼比烘焙更困難了。」

「是啊。我也是花了一段時間才掌握好烤餅乾的。」

「嗯，你很棒啊。」

感覺自己的臉頰開始發燙，巴奇垂下目光。

他猜想史蒂夫應該也感覺到那份不安，因為他聽見他清了清喉嚨。

「對了，我這次一定要付帳。」

巴奇抬起頭，忘記自己的臉紅，手臂交叉胸前。「我以為我們上次已經討論過了。」

史蒂夫把頭側向一邊，目光炯炯。「不，不是用錢付帳。而且你要欣然接受。」

他把手伸出來，等待巴奇的回應。

_喔，好吧。_

巴奇抿唇，與史蒂夫握手。「好，可是下不為例。」

「我們拭目以待。」

他們四目相投，注視彼此，巴奇才深深一個呼吸，從桌子旁移開。

「如果需要什麼，請讓我知道。」

史蒂夫點點頭，立刻打開他的畫簿。巴奇往他在櫃檯後的位子走去，回頭瞥了一眼，看見史蒂夫已經開始積極作畫。

目睹深鎖的眉頭和咬緊的下顎所展現的熱誠和堅決，這一幕讓巴奇不禁微笑。

他發現自己為這個極可能是美好的規律快樂地嘆息。

他搖搖頭，將那些想法擱置一旁，繼續閱讀。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

兩個小時後，巴奇看著史蒂夫走過來站在櫃檯前。

巴奇已經準備好接過空盤子和玻璃杯，可是當史蒂夫把一張紙遞給他的時候，他倒是很驚訝。

而且那並不是一般的紙。是一張素描。

「這是我的付款。」史蒂夫的聲音滿是興奮。

看見自己在那張素描裡，巴奇心情激動。他在櫃檯後面，肩膀上掛著廚房擦巾，低頭的表情專注。整張素描畫的是他在店面的這一側。他比身邊的環境更突出，卻同時又融入其中。

而且全是以碳筆完成。

「巴奇？」

巴奇終於抬起頭，心臟跳得好快。「呃⋯⋯我不曉得該說些什麼。」

「就說你會接受。」史蒂夫小聲地懇求。

「接受？」巴奇笑了出來。「我他媽的會掛在那面牆上。」

巴奇將素描舉起來，開心大笑。當他的目光回到史蒂夫的身上時，他發現對方正在凝望著自己。可是當兩人目光相視，史蒂夫又迅速垂下目光。

「這也沒有多好，可是⋯⋯」

「達芬奇也比不上你啊，老兄。」

「你這就在瞎扯了。」史蒂夫笑著說。

巴奇情不自禁又看了看那張素描。他幾乎想要擁抱這幅畫，卻也想舉起膜拜。這看起來簡直像是一張照片。

「我很喜歡。」巴奇看著史蒂夫說道。「非常謝謝你。我真的不知道該說些什麼。」

史蒂夫聳聳肩，臉頰泛紅。「這沒什麼。是我起碼應該做的。」

巴奇不可思議地搖搖頭，隨即舉起一隻手。「等等，我得找一找⋯⋯」

他躲到櫃檯底下，抓了他的後背包，開始翻找。「找到了！」

他拉出了一個夠大的文件夾，打開攤平。「我會把這個收好，放到明天，然後請皮特洛去幫我買一個畫框，我明天傍晚一定要把素描掛起來。」

他意識到自己將素描放進文件夾之後就一直絮絮叨叨地說個沒完。

當他抬頭的時候，他發現史蒂夫的目光在他的身上，眼神溫暖，充滿⋯⋯

_不，不是那樣的⋯⋯_

巴奇清了清喉嚨，開始覺得自己的臉發燙又無處可逃。

然而，他還是忍不住小聲低喃：「再次謝謝你。」

「不客氣。」

兩人站在那裡，不曉得接下來該做什麼或說什麼，史蒂夫開口了：「我希望你⋯⋯我是指這個皮特洛⋯⋯」

巴奇點頭表示理解。「我就說是一個朋友送的禮物⋯⋯一個很好的朋友。」

這看來是正確的答案，因為巴奇心裡確實是這麼想的，但也因為史蒂夫正以燦爛的笑容看著他。

「對。」史蒂夫說道。「一個朋友。絕對是。」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

到這一週結束的時候，巴奇咖啡館地牆上展示了四幅史蒂夫畫的素描。


	4. Chapter 4

汪達出現的時候，巴奇正在後面的廚房裡。

「嘿，我一直很想問你⋯⋯」

「怎麼了？妳是不是又燙到手指了？我己經跟妳講了多少次——」

「誰是 SR？」

巴奇蹙眉。「什麼？」

她指了指身後。「你在店裡擺的所有素描落款都是 SR⋯⋯」

「呃⋯⋯」巴奇感覺自己的臉頰開始發燙，急急巴巴想出一個正當理由。「我跟你們說過了。一個朋友。」

她點點頭，雙眼卻看著其中一幅框起來的素描。「嗯～～～～～」

「幹嘛？」

她把手臂交疊於胸前。「沒什麼。可是我已經見過你所有的朋友⋯⋯」

他搖搖頭。「沒，妳沒有。」

她聳聳肩，巴奇覺得風頭已過，一切無事，皮特洛此時如閃電般跑了進來，眼如銅鈴，氣喘吁吁。

「皮特洛？」

那小子用疑惑不安的目光看著他們，往自己的身後指。

「呃——誒——你鐵定無法想像誰在我們店裡！」

巴奇心跳加速，耳根發燙。會是史蒂夫嗎？他終於決定在下午過來店裡了嗎？

他屏住呼吸，準備發問，卻被汪達搶先一步。

「是誰啊？」

皮特洛並沒有回答她的問題，眼睛停留在巴奇身上。「他只想跟你說話。」

巴奇內心不安又試著表現出一副若無其事的樣子。他從皮特洛身邊走過，對方緊跟其後，差點兒撞上他。

來到前場，巴奇止住腳步片刻，整理好自己的表情，走過去站在鋼鐵人本尊，東尼・史塔克面前。

巴奇清清喉嚨，然後微笑。「請問有什麼我可以效勞的，這位先生？」

東尼・史塔克摘下他的太陽眼鏡，正要開口說話，一個萬分興奮的男子向他請求一張自拍照。東尼對他眨眨眼，完成男子的要求，才又轉向巴奇。他的表情瞬間變得嚴肅，速度之快既讓巴奇大感震驚，同時也對他佩服不已。

「你是經理？」

「是的。其實，我是老闆。」

「嗯。」

「東尼⋯⋯」他身邊一個看來膽怯的男子說道。巴奇這才注意到對方。男子頭髮漸白，在頭頂上捲成一搓，部分捲髮遮住了他的眼鏡側邊。他應該是東尼・史塔克的助理之類的，卻又沒有予人那種感覺。

「請問有什麼可以效勞的？」巴奇問道。他用圍裙擦拭雙手，鎮定情緒。

「我想要點餐，謝謝。」

巴奇點點頭。「沒問題。您想點我們的今日推薦嗎？」

「你說呢？你有什麼特別的餐點可以讓一個男人連續兩個月，在半夜裡跑到這裡來的嗎？」

巴奇呆楞片刻，感覺血色從臉上消失。猶如被澆了一頭冷水。

他希望臉上沒有顯現表情。他畢竟還是很專業的。

巴奇並不隨之起舞。他家教良好，即使是一個講話冷嘲熱諷的億萬富翁也不會改變這一點。

他深深吸了一口氣，然後微笑。「我們有焦糖瑪琪朵，平常比較少賣。我們這裡的黑咖啡很受歡迎，我會推薦這個。」

他從眼角瞥到另一個男子的臉上已經出現三條線。

鋼鐵人本人一直大膽地注視著巴奇，而巴奇則把杯子準備好，目光直視對方。

「內用還是外帶？」

東尼・史塔克咬了咬嘴唇，才用簡潔無理的語氣回答。「黑咖啡。外帶。你以為我會待在這裡？一堆人都要自拍。」

「很合理。」他禮貌地微笑說道。

他馬上把咖啡處理好。東尼把錢遞給他，但巴奇舉起手。「店家請客。」

東尼突然一臉憤怒。「不行。我要付帳。」

巴奇拿起他用來收捐款的玻璃罐。「這個吧。是用來做善事的，我向你保證。」

東尼・史塔克冷冷地注視著他，隨即把錢塞進罐子裡。

巴奇笑容燦爛。「謝謝。」

那個焦慮不安的男子抓住東尼・史塔克的手臂。「走啦，東尼。」

巴奇目送他們離開，兩個青少年跟隨在後。他從玻璃窗看見他們拍了更多自拍照。

意識到剛剛到底發生了什麼事，巴奇的笑容瞬間消失，心情沈重，直到皮特洛出現在他的視線範圍內，他才振作起來。

「剛剛是怎麼回事？」他回頭看著大門，悄聲問道。

巴奇聳肩。「我也不曉得。」

「天啊⋯⋯我知道他很跩，可是剛剛簡直是⋯⋯齁！根本就是個渾球。」

巴奇拍拍他的肩膀。「沒事。有客人進門了。」

他回到後面，試圖調節呼吸。他休息十分鐘，只為了平復情緒，好好理解他們已經注意到他這件事。史蒂夫也許——不，肯定——提起過他。提起他在咖啡館度過的夜晚。和巴奇一起。

巴奇一直以為他與史蒂夫共度的夜晚純粹屬於個人。是私密的。是他們之間的事。

「我到底在想什麼啊！我的天⋯⋯」他用雙手捋過頭髮。「我真的覺得自己是個傻瓜。」

他把那一袋麵粉收起來，根本沒有心情烤餅乾。一點也沒有。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

皮特洛掀起椅子，打掃桌子底下。「我還是不懂耶⋯⋯就⋯⋯是怎麼回事啊？他為什麼這麼討人厭？而且那麼多人？只針對你？就那樣？」

一日即將結束，時間近晚上十點。店內無人，看來也不會有人進來了。

巴奇擦拭角落裡的一張桌子，大聲嘆氣。「別再想了，皮特洛。」

「那是富豪症候群。」汪達從櫃檯後面說道。她正在穿外套，準備離開。

皮特洛把另一張桌子上的盤子疊放在手裡，轉過身的時候，突然一陣匡噹巨響。

盤子掉在地板上響亮刺耳的聲音讓巴奇猛一回頭。抬頭一看，他看見皮特洛瞠目結舌，手上空無一物，怔怔瞪著大門。

史蒂夫就站在那裡。在店內。巴奇並沒有聽到他進來的聲音。他的臉上滿是憂愁的表情。

巴奇大吃一驚。這不是他平常過來的時間。

「嘿，巴奇。我們可以聊一聊嗎？」史蒂夫問道，目光瞄向雙胞胎。「私底下⋯⋯」

巴奇沒有移開目光，但他感覺到汪達正在後面翻東西，然後從櫃檯後面跑出來，一把抓住她弟弟的手臂。

「走吧，皮特洛。」

「可是⋯⋯那是——」

「我們遲到了。該回家了。馬上。」

巴奇看著史蒂夫往大門旁邊站，禮貌地對雙胞胎微笑。皮特洛注視著史蒂夫，下巴掉到地上。汪達用力拉扯他，把咖啡館的大門關上。

店裡如今只剩下他們。雖然微弱的音樂正在播放，巴奇覺得他們之間的沈默震耳欲聾。

史蒂夫往前向他走了幾步，巴奇清醒過來，繼續擦拭桌子。

他連頭抬也不抬，說道：「你今天有點早喔。我恐怕沒有餅乾。」

「巴奇⋯⋯」

巴奇清清喉嚨，把椅子推回原位，抹布掛在肩膀上。

「嗯？」

史蒂夫向他走去，表情難過，然後在桌子附近停下腳步。「我剛剛才知道今天發生的事，我真的很抱歉。」

巴奇多少懷疑這就是他早來的原因，卻還是因為不好意思，羞紅了臉。說那句難聽話的人並不是他。「沒什麼好道歉的。」

巴奇不曉得雙手該擺在哪裡，只得抓住剛剛放下的那張椅子的椅背。

「你聽我說⋯⋯」

巴奇無法應付這種對質場面，於是抓起肩膀上的抹布，繼續擦拭桌子，雖然那張桌子已經乾淨得一塵不染。他感覺史蒂夫朝他走過來，站在他面前。

「巴奇，你可不可以⋯⋯」巴奇感覺一隻手搭在他的手上，讓他停下手邊的工作。

巴奇先是動不也動，隨即抬頭，迅速把手抽開。他清清喉嚨，雙臂抱胸。

焦慮地等著。

「自從我被解凍之後，」史蒂夫開口道。「我就一直住在那座塔裡。出去主要只是為了跑步或戰鬥。我之所以與他們為友是由於環境情勢。沒錯⋯⋯我喜歡他們——我跟部分人比較親近——我會為他們戰鬥，用生命保護他們。可是我從來沒有選擇他們。」一個深呼吸，他又繼續道：「但是自從我踏進你的店裡⋯⋯我們⋯⋯我是指我和你一起度過的時間，我們的對話⋯⋯我在這裡度過的每個夜晚⋯⋯是我一天中最清新美好的時候。」

巴奇難過地微笑。

史蒂夫繼續柔聲說道：「我珍惜這段時間。非常珍惜。所以我才把這件事放在心裡——」

「史蒂夫——」

「不，等等。我並沒有告訴任何人關於這家店或是⋯⋯你，還有我跟你的友情——是因為我想為自己保留一些什麼。為我自己。只有我自己。」

巴奇吞嚥了依下，不曉得該說些什麼，同時努力讓自己不規則的心跳冷靜下來。

史蒂夫伸手握住桌沿。「並不是因為你讓我覺得丟臉。完全不是。我對你發誓。」

「當然了。我知道。」巴奇小聲地說。

「我選擇你，巴奇。選擇你做我的朋友。我並沒有要傷害你的意思。真的。」

巴奇搖搖頭。「你並沒有，史蒂夫。」

史蒂夫的臉上是鬆了一口氣的表情。他大聲吐氣。「真的？」

巴奇好想擁抱他。「你當然沒有。」為了緩解氣氛，他又補充道：「你也太戲劇化了。」

史蒂夫啞然失笑。「我聽說了。」

巴奇聳聳肩，垂下目光。他也決定誠實以對。「我只是⋯⋯我難過的不是他說的話。我只是覺得自己的被取笑了，那種感覺很不好。我覺得很尷尬。」

「所以我一拳揍在他臉上。」

巴奇抬起頭，張大眼睛。「不會吧⋯⋯」

「當然是啦。」史蒂夫伸張右手手指。巴奇注意微微的瘀青。他差點而伸手去觸摸，卻阻止自己這麼做。

「你還好嗎？」

史蒂夫點點頭。「我癒合得很快。」抬頭看著巴奇的時候，他得意一笑。「東尼卻不是。」

盡管如此，巴奇忍不住輕聲笑了出來。「你不應該這麼做。」

「班納把事情經過都跟我說了。我很高興他在現場。再說，活該他沒有告知我就追蹤我的一舉一動。我顯然已經被他監視了天曉得有多久時間了。」

巴奇蹙眉，恍然大悟。「等等。你剛剛說班納？」

「嗯。他跟東尼一起來的。對了，他向你表達歉意。」

「你是說我見過浩克了？」

史蒂夫微笑。「沒錯。」

「所以⋯⋯他可以在我的店裡變身？」巴奇狐疑問道。

「不會啦。」

兩人隨即放聲大笑。純粹、喜悅。

待他們冷靜下來，史蒂夫繞過那張桌子。

「所以⋯⋯我們沒事了？」

他的聲音充滿好多猶豫、恐懼和希望，巴奇的心都碎了。他情不自禁伸出一隻手，搭在史蒂夫的肩膀上。

「我們一直都沒事啊，會永遠都很好的。」

史蒂夫對他綻放燦爛的笑容，巴奇把手收回，以免自己做出任何丟臉的事。

「你一定要知道，巴奇⋯⋯」

「什麼？」

「我絕對不會傷害你的，而且我保證今天發生的事不會再重演。」

巴奇紅了臉，莞爾一笑。他左顧右盼，就是不看那張表情溫柔的臉。他最後把目光望向牆上的時鐘。

「你要不要等一下，讓我把餅乾烤好？」

「還用說！」史蒂夫接著清了清喉嚨。「你介意⋯⋯你介意我加入你嗎？我不會把你的廚房搞亂還是什麼，我就在旁邊看，我們可以聊——」

「史蒂夫。」

史蒂夫吞了吞口水。「是？」

「你可以進來看魔法發生的經過。」

兩人笑了出來，巴奇示意史蒂夫隨他到後面的廚房去。

「我得先警告你喔，羅傑斯。」

「嗯？」

「你如果敢碰我廚房裡的任何東西，我會把你踢出去的。」

史蒂夫舉起雙手，跟著笑盈盈的巴奇一起走。「我會全程把它們舉在空中。」

巴奇大聲笑了出來。「你這傻瓜。」

這個晚上最終成為巴奇最喜歡的夜晚。

他悄悄希望史蒂夫也有同感。


	5. Chapter 5

巴奇踱來踱去，終於決定撇過頭。

「把電視關了。」

「可是我們得知道他們是不是——」

「我說把電視關掉，皮特洛，不然就戴上你的耳機。我不想知道。」

他用力圍上圍裙，看到了旺達同情的目光。

「我相信他會沒事的。」

巴奇清清喉嚨，不理會她的評論。「來吧。我們還有工作要做。」

巴奇寄情工作，努力不想起或記起那些廢墟，還有鋼鐵人炸掉什麼生物，或史蒂夫從什麼建築物跳下來。新聞播報得沸沸揚揚，皮特洛更從他的 iPhone 手機播放出來。

那個畫面會永遠烙印在他的腦海裡，他實在不想這樣。他想要忘記所有，假裝史蒂夫在復仇者大廈安全無恙，而不是在什麼遙遠的地方與惡魔對抗。

事件已經發生兩個星期了，巴奇還是無法好好生活。他想藉由工作和學業忘記一切，但他的腦子會忍不住想起史蒂夫，導致他的研究報告也受到影響。他會下載當週所有的課程內容，但他的目光每幾秒鐘就會瞄一下店門口。有時候，他甚至發現自己會怔怔注視著史蒂夫每次來都會坐的那張桌子。

有一天，他正在後面休息五分鐘。他注意到史蒂夫給他的那張畫像。巴奇已經裱了框，掛在他烤餅乾的位置上方。

他的手指盤旋，卻一直不敢去碰。

「他會沒事的。」

他嚇了一跳，轉身發現旺達正在看著他，手裡握著一個馬克杯。她把杯子遞給他。

「他是美國隊長。他身經百戰，這場攻擊又算什麼呢？」她聳聳肩，眼睛成鬥雞眼。

這倒讓他這幾天來第一次大笑。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

隔天約莫午夜時刻，巴奇正在店裡掃地。他的心情沈重，那當下做什麼都是機械式的反應。完成打掃之後，他把窗簾拉下。

他把櫃檯又抹了一遍，再次看了看史蒂夫的桌子。他自己是這麼想的。他難過地笑了笑，把燈關掉，準備上樓回到自己的住處。

一陣敲門聲讓他止住腳步。他頓了頓。將近凌晨一點，沒有人在這個時間過來。敲門聲持續不斷。他沒有開燈，拿了擺在櫃檯下方的棒球棍，輕手輕腳地走到門口，從窗簾探頭窺探。

「史蒂夫？」

巴奇快速把門打開，站在一邊讓史蒂夫——一身美國隊長的裝備——進入店內。

史蒂夫腳步踉蹌，在最靠近的椅子坐下。巴奇放下棒球棍，趕過去扶他坐好。他在黑暗中無法看清楚，於是又跑去把一些燈打開。他來到史蒂夫身邊，想要伸手查看狀況，卻又立刻收回，因為史蒂夫顯然受傷了。

「史蒂夫？嘿⋯⋯」

史蒂夫抬起頭，把盾牌踢到一旁。「別擔心，小巴。只是小刮傷而已。」

「小刮傷⋯⋯」巴奇的目光瞄到他身後，馬上跑去把門關上鎖好。他再次把窗簾拉下。他往窗外看最後一眼，並沒有發現任何人。他算是鬆了半口氣，但還有受傷的隊長。

巴奇跪在地上，感覺膝蓋冰冷。他伸手探視，看見腹部和大腿上的傷口，還有隊長臉上的傷痕。

「你來這裡做什麼？」巴奇柔聲問道。他把盾牌放到一旁，對於自己竟然可以碰觸那個玩意兒感到有些誠惶誠恐。

史蒂夫輕輕地笑了出來。「來吃我平常吃的餅乾啊。」

巴奇面無表情地看著他，搖搖頭。「我的天⋯⋯你這個蠢蛋。」

史蒂夫聳聳肩。這個動作顯然讓他痛得嘶了一聲。

巴奇的擔憂只會因此加倍，但慌張無濟於事。

他站了起來。留在這裡也不是辦法。巴奇把燈都關掉，過去扶他站起來。整個空間唯一的光線來自櫃檯後面的電燈。

「來，我們走吧。」

史蒂夫抬頭看著他，表情疲憊。「去哪裡？」

巴奇吐了一口氣。「上樓。我家。讓你坐在這裡也不是辦法。」

他把隊長的手臂繞在自己的脖子上。由於史蒂夫步伐蹣跚，他試著讓他們兩人一起並行。

「可是我的餅乾。」史蒂夫直接對著巴奇的臉抱怨。

巴奇努力不笑出來，或去想那雙唇靠得有多近。

「我今天沒有烤餅乾。」他走到櫃檯後面，鎖上收銀機，把其它的燈關掉。

「為什麼？」史蒂夫問的語氣聽來大為震驚。

「你說呢，隊長？」他引導史蒂夫進去，上樓比他想的還要困難。

「對不起，我離開了一陣子。」史蒂夫悄聲道。

「我的天⋯⋯」他嘆了一口氣，協助他爬上最後幾個台階。「你是在拯救全世界，羅傑斯。就閉嘴吧。」

史蒂夫笑了笑，在巴奇試著打開住處大門的時候靠在他身上。巴奇很是慶幸他上午整理過房子。

他引導史蒂夫過去坐在舒適的沙發上，然後取了一碗溫水和一條柔軟的小毛巾。他把物品放在茶几上，看著一個非常疲頓的美國隊長。

史蒂夫的眼睛閉著，巴奇的心都碎了。他今天晚上並不是第一次有這種感覺。於是，他在這個英偉的男人面前跪下。

「史蒂夫？」

「嗯？」然後緩緩睜開眼睛。

巴奇給他一個溫柔的微笑。「你應該去看醫生的。你那棟大廈不是有醫生嗎？」

史蒂夫回以一個笑容。「別擔心，小巴。我復元很快的。」

挑起一道眉毛，巴奇問道：「是喔？有多快？」

「兩個小時。」

巴奇又上下把他端詳了一遍。「這些傷口看來起需要不止兩個小時，史蒂夫。」

史蒂夫聳肩。

巴奇抿唇，評估狀況。他碰了碰史蒂夫的肩膀。

「你得至少把這件脫下來。」

史蒂夫彎下腰，巴奇站起來試著把拉下制服的拉鍊。

經過史蒂夫一陣抽搐和呻吟還有巴奇不住的道歉，他終於把上衣脫掉。巴奇開始擦拭血跡，每經過一處都道歉一次。

史蒂夫的上身都是乾掉的血跡，巴奇先深呼吸才開始清理傷口，確保避開那些瘀青。

十五分鐘後，他終於完成。他盡所能把史蒂夫的傷口照護好。他並不是醫護人員，但他盡力了。抬頭想要安撫史蒂夫的時候，他發現對方睡著了。他的頭一直往後仰。

巴奇微笑，伸手輕撫他臉頰上的瘀青。

「你到底為什麼來這裡呢？」巴奇悄聲說。

他接著轉過頭，站起身把如今盛著粉紅色自來水的碗拿到浴室去。他把所有東西放進洗手台清洗。把自己的手洗乾淨之後，他拿了母親留給他的鉤針編織毯，回到客廳去。

他思考是否要移動史蒂夫讓他躺下，但想想還是不要把他吵醒比較好。他需要休息。他於是把毯子蓋在已經熟睡的史蒂夫身上。

巴奇看看時間，約莫一點四十分。他估計可以在隊長醒來之前快速完成。

他於是躡手躡腳離開住處到樓下去。他把廚房的燈打開，穿上圍裙。

他把餅乾材料拉出來，輕輕笑了出來，鬆了一口氣。

「開始烤餅乾吧。」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

巴奇用圍裙把手擦拭乾淨，才把烤盤拿出來。他把餅乾放在上面，放進烤箱裡。

解開圍裙，他決定上樓去查看史蒂夫。

發現對方仍在睡覺，巴奇於是把備用的乾淨毛巾、一條運動長褲和一件汗衫拿出來擺放在床上。他希望這些足夠使用。

經過正在睡覺的史蒂夫，巴奇又下樓到咖啡館的廚房去。

餅乾差不多快好了。他替他們倆熱了牛奶，跳到櫃檯上坐著，等待烤箱的計時鈴聲響起。

冰箱的轟轟聲響和烤餅乾的香氣讓他感覺被撫慰。一股平靜祥和包圍住他。他閉上眼睛，深深呼吸，如釋重負。

「嘿。」

巴奇嚇了一大跳，差點兒從櫃檯上摔下來。「我的天！」

聽見微微的笑聲，他抬頭看見上身赤裸的美國隊長。對方的手放在門框上，看來像是呼吸沈重。巴奇從櫃檯上跳下來，走到他身邊。

「你起來做什麼？快回到樓上去。」

「我沒事。」

巴奇瞇眼看著他。史蒂夫雙手舉起。「我發誓。來，你看。」

他拉開身上的數個 OK 繃。巴奇俯身看見傷口幾乎都癒合了，像是漸漸淡化的疤痕，大為驚嘆。

「哇喔。」他隨即站直身體，手臂交叉胸前。「無論如何，你還得好好休息。」

「我跟你說了，我想要我的餅乾。」

「餅乾在烤箱裡。」

這次輪到史蒂夫瞇眼看他。「我以為你沒烤餅乾。」

「我沒有，可是我現在有啦。」

他可以感覺到自己臉紅了，而史蒂夫的臉上也泛起一陣潮紅。巴奇自然是得把他趕出去。「上樓。洗個澡。我已經替你準備了乾淨的衣服。」

過了一秒鐘，他才意識到史蒂夫也許並不想留下來過夜。甚或多待幾個小時。

一陣羞辱感湧上心頭，所幸這時史蒂夫面帶微笑，倒著往後走。「遵命，巴恩斯主廚。」

烤箱的計時鈴聲也在此刻響起，巴奇輕嘆一聲，鬆了一口氣。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

巴奇把住處的門關上，確保沒有倒翻牛奶。把裝了兩杯牛奶和一盤餅乾的托盤放在茶几上，巴奇仔細聆聽史蒂夫的動作。浴室有洗澡水的聲音。

巴奇點點頭，很高興史蒂夫接受了他的建議，然後突然意識到：美國隊長鄭在他的浴室裡洗澡。

「我的老天爺⋯⋯」他低聲說道，用雙手捋過頭髮。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

巴奇正坐在沙發上，兩腿交叉，手裡拿著筆電。他正在閱讀下一堂課的資料，臥室的門這時打開。他轉過頭，屏住呼吸。史蒂夫站在那裡，看起來柔和乾淨，而且非常非常害羞。他正在拉扯貼在身上，彷彿是畫上去的汗衫。

「有點緊，可是沒關係。」

巴奇這才想起那些傷口。他把筆電放到一旁，站了起來。「不，不行。我去幫你拿件大一點的。」

「沒關係的，巴奇。」史蒂夫說著，在巴奇經過他身邊的時候抓住他的手臂。

巴奇脫口而出：「可是你的傷口和瘀青。」

史蒂夫輕而易舉地拉起汗衫，展示完全癒合的皮膚。彷彿什麼事都沒發生過。

「喔。」巴奇發現自己伸手碰觸一個小時前才清理的同樣部位。「好奇怪喔。」他對自己輕笑一聲。

抬頭看的時候，他才意識到他們靠得有多近。他們兩人都站在彼此的空間裡。

巴奇無法承受史蒂夫看著他的溫柔目光。他轉過頭，幾乎是用跑的到客廳去。

「來，你的餅乾。呃，我的意思是⋯⋯我烤了餅乾。鏘鏘！」

巴奇不曉得接下來該說些什麼，只是看著史蒂夫小心謹慎地走過去在沙發上坐下來。

「你不跟我一起嗎？我沒辦法全部吃完，我發誓。」他把雙手舉起。

巴奇微笑著嘆了一口氣，才繞過茶几，在他身邊坐下，確保兩人之間保持距離。

史蒂夫拿起一塊餅乾，整個放進嘴裡。他戲劇化地驚嘆一聲，巴奇對他搖搖頭。

「很好吃啊。你是不是⋯⋯有點椰子的味道？」

「幸好你的味覺依然正常。」

兩人一起哈哈大笑，巴奇這時碰了碰史蒂夫的肩膀。「我很高興你沒事。」

史蒂夫只是點點頭。

巴奇打開電視機，他們就坐在那裡，在舒適的沈默中吃餅乾、喝熱牛奶。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

「好⋯⋯」巴奇站在睡床旁，捧著額外的被子。「來。」他把被子放在床沿。「這些是額外的被子，萬一你怕冷的話。」

史蒂夫給他一個困惑的眼神。「呃⋯⋯我體溫偏高，巴奇。」

他翻了個白眼。「好吧，隊長。」

「等等，你要去哪裡？」

巴奇往自己的肩膀後面指了指。「我睡沙發。床給你。」

史蒂夫用驚恐的表情看著他，像是羞辱了他似的。「不。絕對不行！」

「你說你暫時不想回去復仇者大廈。再說，你也累了。你身上還有傷——」

「是剛剛。」

「好啦。剛剛。你就睡床吧。來者是客。」

「巴奇。」史蒂夫把手臂抱在胸前。「你不能睡沙發。我睡沙發就好。」

「史蒂夫，呃。不行。」他抓住史蒂夫的肩膀，推他繞過睡床，站在右邊。「睡覺。休息。」

巴奇想要推他坐下，史蒂夫竟然直挺挺地站著，一動也不動。

「哇喔。你這是讓我看起來很遜啊，羅傑斯。」

「除非你睡床，否則我是不會動的。」

巴奇嘆息，捏著兩眼之間的區域。「好吧，這⋯⋯這張床蠻大的⋯⋯」

抬頭看史蒂夫的時候，對方已經往客廳走去。

「不，羅傑斯。好吧。我們兩個都睡床。」

史蒂夫轉過身。「你真的不需要這麼做，小巴。」

巴奇注意到史蒂夫的耳朵有多紅。這樣的狀況或許也讓他覺得尷尬。他們兩人顯然都是。

「嗯，我非得這麼做。」

「我會乖乖待在我這一邊的，我保證。」史蒂夫說道，臉頰微微泛著粉紅。

「可是我得先警告你⋯⋯」巴奇指著他。「我睡覺的時候會動來動去。」

他突然羞紅了臉，不曉得自己為什麼會那麼說，或那句聽起來是什麼感覺。

謝天謝地，史蒂夫笑著說：「收到，巴奇。」

巴奇到自己平常睡著一邊，史蒂夫則到另一邊去。

巴奇覺得自己心跳加速，快得他好像快暈厥了。於是，他脫口道：「我要去倒點水。」

「好。」

他奔出臥室，來到擺放在客廳裡的水壺。他大口大口喝了一杯，搖晃四肢，然後在客廳裡來回踱步約莫十分鐘。

「沒事的。他現在大概已經睡著了。他那麼累。」

_大錯特錯。_

史蒂夫躺在床上，手裡拿著手機，看起來很⋯⋯居家。

「可別告訴我還有另一個任務還是什麼的。」巴奇說道，試著開玩笑卻忍不住認真的語氣。

「是娜塔莎。」

「黑寡婦？」

「嗯。」史蒂夫嘆氣。

巴奇看得出他的千頭萬緒，便趁機爬上床並確保兩人之間有一大段距離。

巴奇頭靠在枕頭上，注視著天花板，思索著史蒂夫剛剛說的話。

突然間，所有積壓已久的擔憂全都排山倒海回來了。一整個晚上。看見受傷的美國隊長的煎熬。看見他的朋友受傷。

巴奇閉上眼睛，深深吸了一口氣。他又重複一次動作，才輕聲地坦承。

「這幾個星期⋯⋯我真的很擔心。」他清了清喉嚨。「我非常非常擔心。」

史蒂夫並沒有回話，但巴奇感覺到他移動身體，轉身面向他。他可以感覺直視他目光。

「對不起。」

巴奇閉上眼睛，搖搖頭。「我⋯⋯我沒辦法看新聞報導。內容實在⋯⋯我沒辦法去看你受到傷害。我連著兩天都沒睡。」

「小巴⋯⋯」

他感覺自己的眼睛灼熱，不曉得自己為什麼會在這一切的始作俑者面前這麼激動。史蒂夫每回出現時所感受到那股想望，那股溫暖，讓他覺得窒息卻無能為力，不知如何使好。他不能對史蒂夫・羅傑斯有感情，真真正正的感情。

_他是美國隊長啊，拜託！_

巴奇覺得真的好蠢，而且他現在就跟對方躺在同一張床上，已經夠尷尬了。他想要移開卻感覺有一隻手在他的手臂上。他緩緩轉身，發現史蒂夫側躺著，較數秒前更為靠近。

「對不起，讓你操心了。」

巴奇無法面對那雙湛藍雙眼那樣看著他。他覺得臉頰發燙，後悔剛剛從嘴巴裡說出來的每一個字。

史蒂夫搖搖頭，給巴奇一個難過的微笑。

「我真的很抱歉。我可以應付讓小娜或班納擔心，還有東尼也肯定是⋯⋯我都沒問題。可是我不能讓你為我擔心。我深深覺得愧疚。」

「史蒂夫⋯⋯」

「這也是為什麼⋯⋯」史蒂夫伸出一隻手，巴奇霎時愣住，不曉得該做什麼或史蒂夫想要幹嘛。

史蒂夫的手撫過他的臉頰。他的手臂光華，雖然明明幾個小時前是血跡斑斑，傷痕累累。

「這也是為什麼我在昆式戰機降落後就趕來這裡了。我不能⋯⋯」史蒂夫接著移得更靠近，額頭抵著巴奇的額頭。

巴奇靜止不動，閉上雙眼。他不假思索，握住史蒂夫的手。

「我也很擔心。」史蒂夫悄聲地說。

「擔心什麼？」巴奇小聲問道。

「我擔心再也無法見到你。」

巴奇睜開雙眼，看見史蒂夫垂下目光，微微後退。他放開巴奇的手，巴奇可以看見他泛紅的臉頰。

「真的？」巴奇問道，無法掩飾聲音裡的疑惑。

史蒂夫深深一個呼吸，卻還是不願意看著巴奇。「我得⋯⋯你記得⋯⋯」他無奈地用手遮住臉，發出一個顫抖的笑聲。「天啊⋯⋯我沒辦法說話。」

巴奇的手似乎有自己的想法，自己伸出去把史蒂夫的手從臉上拉開。

他安靜不語，默默地鼓勵他。史蒂夫就一直注視著他，直到再次開口。「我來咖啡館的那些晚上⋯⋯我會回到復仇者大廈⋯⋯到自己的房間，睡得很安穩。」

「那很好啊，史蒂夫。」他說道，以微笑表示放心。

「不，那不是⋯⋯我想說的是，那全都是因為你，巴奇。我⋯⋯」

巴奇蹙眉，試圖理解史蒂夫到底想要說什麼，同時忽視腦中的聲音。那個聲音說史蒂夫・羅傑斯對他有感情。

_怎麼可能⋯⋯不可能！_

因為事關巴奇。他命乖運拙，鮮少例外。

「你知道嗎⋯⋯」史蒂夫低聲喃喃，靠得很近，與他距離數寸，然後傾前快速地在巴奇的唇上一吻。

巴奇愣住，一時無法明白發生了什麼事。

史蒂夫注視著他數秒，雙眼隨即撐大。「喔——喔。呃，對不起。我——喔，天啊，對不起，巴奇——我應該先徵詢你的同意的——」

巴奇忽視理智，只隨心而行。

他抓住史蒂夫的領子，吻住他的唇，讓他閉嘴。

他的嘴唇流連，認真地吻著史蒂夫。

拉開距離的時候，他的眼睛注視著史蒂夫的嘴唇，用拇指輕輕撫摸。

他才想自己大概在做夢。他肯定在做夢。

但拇指下的嘴唇感覺好真實。

「你可以⋯⋯」史蒂夫悄聲說道。「你可以再吻我一次嗎？」

巴奇笑了笑，點點頭。史蒂夫迫不急待地迎向他。

他們吻了又吻，吻了又吻。

當他們拉開距離的時候，史蒂夫用手把巴奇的頭髮往後梳。

「我一直想摸你的頭髮。」

巴奇微笑，閉上眼睛。

「你可以陪我一整晚嗎，史蒂夫？」

「永遠。」

巴奇讓自己依偎在史蒂夫的下巴底下，被那雙充滿安全感的雙臂包圍，幸福喜悅。

生平第一次，巴奇沈沈入睡，徹夜安穩。

兩人都是。

第二天，巴奇並沒有開門營業。


End file.
